Generally muscle training apparatuses are used for activating muscles or muscle groups under difficult conditions and outside standard movement sequences. This aims at uniformly stressing motor organs of the body and compensating unevennesses of muscle use, which are custom and hierarchically caused. As muscles have always been related to masculine activities and as muscle training apparatuses are mainly designed for obtaining above average muscle capacities, as is apparent from the known training apparatus, there has been little development in connection with training apparatus for use by females. In the more favourable case the same apparatus as used for males is used in a weaker form for females, without taking any account of special requirements.
This is made apparent by the fact that e.g. muscle training apparatuses which are intended to strengthen the biceps and which are generally constituted by spiral spring apparatuses for pulling apart with both hands or for bending (nowadays also elastic bodies) are offered in a weaker or reduced strength form for females. However, it is well known that overdeveloped biceps are neither desired by women, nor considered attractive by men in women. Therefore such apparatus types are clearly unsuitable for the average woman wishing to keep fit.
It must also be borne in mind that muscle training equipment designed for male requirements require not inconsiderable hand forces or strength levels, in order to activate the desired muscle groups in the remainder of the body. However, such hand strength is not required for female use. Finally, on changing from different strength stages, the apparatus are tailor-made for male requirements and the changeover process often requiring considerable strength has been paid little attention by apparatus inventors. This must also be taken into account in connection with a muscle training apparatus suitable for women.
In addition, a training means designed for strengthening certain muscle groups, must not be used for strengthening other muscle groups not included therein. An all-round apparatus leads to inappropriate training, i.e. preference is given to an easier training sequence considered to be individually more pleasant and only inadequate working takes place with the muscle group which is in fact aimed at. This is e.g. the case with an apparatus based on a stiff spiral spring, which can be bent, pulled and also compressed at random. These less specifically operating equipments may be very popular, but this does not make their operation more specific.
Muscle training apparatus operating with a deformation attainable by strength are subject to many complaints due to injuries. This is not surprising. If for any reason an anchoring system or the hand strength fails and the force stored in the apparatus is suddenly released, this can lead to incalculable injuries and damage. Here again the all-around apparatus with its potential risks is not advantageous. Therefore an apparatus should be designed in such a way that such accidents cannot occur, even if a large amount of force is to be stored therein.